1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile storage tanks for storing fluids and the like, and more particularly to mobile storage tanks with redundant structure for preventing leaks and providing secondary containment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transportable tanks are currently provided for storing and dispensing fluids, such as fracturing liquids, fluid chemicals, waste fluids, or the like. These tanks are mobile in nature and may be towed by large trucks or vehicles to and from various work sites. Typically, such a mobile storage tank is transported to a work site and left there to be filled. The duration of the filling time may vary from several days to several months, and upward, based upon various work environment factors at any given work site. Since these mobile storage tanks may be required to hold chemical fluids, or other dangerous materials, as time passes at the work site, the risk of puncturing the mobile storage tank is increases. Moreover, if the mobile tank is left at a work site for a prolonged period of time during the winter, in colder parts of the country it is possible that the filled contents therein could freeze. If freezing occurs the tank structure may become unstable and crack due to expansion of a liquid fluid contents therein. If cracking occurs, the storage tank may leak when the frozen fluid thaws.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a mobile storage tank constructed to ensure that leakage therefrom does not occur, and simultaneously able to ensure that fluid filled therein will not freeze in colder climates.
In order to solve the deficiencies of the conventional art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage tank having a double ply wall structure, thus, providing a secondary containment that will hold any leakage from the primary containment portion which might occur.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage tank with structural walls which may be filled with steam or other insulating material in order to prevent freezing of contents filled in the mobile storage tank when it is deployed in cold climates.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage tank with smooth interior walls to facilitate ease of cleaning and improved fluid flow at the time the storage tank is drained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage tank with significant structural stability in order to allow an interior containment cavity of the mobile storage tank to have slick inner walls with no internal bracing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage tank which has an increased usage life span.
These and other objects of the present invention are fulfilled by providing a mobile storage tank, comprising a chaise frame for supporting the mobile storage tank; front and rear walls; a pair of opposing side walls each having ends in contact with said front and rear walls; a roof in contact with each of said front and rear walls and said pair of opposing side walls; a bottom wall extending from said front wall to said rear wall, said bottom wall having a generally flat portion along a length portion thereof and having a curved portion along a remainder of the length thereof, and a saddle portion supporting said curved portion of said bottom wall, said saddle portion positioned between said bottom wall and said chassis frame, wherein said front and rear walls, said pair of opposing walls and said bottom wall are a double ply wall.
In addition, these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a mobile storage tank, comprising front and rear walls; a pair of opposing walls each having ends in contact with said front and rear walls; and a bottom wall abutting said front and rear walls and said pair of opposing side walls, said bottom having a curved portion along at least a portion thereof, wherein at least said curved portion is a double ply wall.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.